He's All That
by klaineXgleek
Summary: It's finally done! Here is my latest Klaine story! I got bored one day in class, and this was produced! Hope ya'll like it! Comments are greatly appreciated! Yes, even bad ones. Everyone needs a little constructive critisism! ENJOY! :
1. Chapter 1

Kurt eyes scanned the audience of his fellow class mates looking for one in particular, one not from McKinley. There. He found him. Blaine's hair was gelled back in its normal way and he was still wearing his school uniform, breathing barely even. Kurt cleared his throat and began singing, his clear, soft voice filling the room.

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breath_

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, transmitting the emotion he felt straight to his boyfriend. Blaine shifted nervously, not quit wanting to believe Kurt meant every word he sang.

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye…to turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see_

_Where love is lost, your ghost is found_

_I've braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down_

_I can't keep up with you turning tables_

_Under you thumb I can't breath_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye…to turning tables…_

_Turning tables…_

Tears began to gather in both boys eyes. They each understood what Kurt was saying, but each didn't want it to be true. Kurt took a deep, shaking breath and began singing louder, trying to cover up his emotions,

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior_

_When the thumb that cost me_

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two feet_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt _

_No I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye…to turning tables_

_Turning tables_

_Turning tables, yeah…turning…_

Kurt looked down at his feet to keep his tears hidden as he held the last note. He gathered his voice for one last 'thank you' and stepped off the stage, ran to the bathroom, and promptly began to cry. Blaine was left in the audience, trying his best not show his own tears, and silently freaking out in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt heard high heels clicking on the tile floor of the men's room,

"Kurt? Honey?"

"You're not supposed to be in here 'cedes." He whispered to his best friend.

He heard Mercedes shift, probably to put her hands on her hips,

"Kurt, you really think I care?"

"Probably not…"

"Exactly, I don't, so what the hell was that song for? You've got Blaine about ready to die with worry that you don't want him anymore! You don't just sing that song to your boyfriend when you don't mean it!

That made Kurt cry even harder,

"That's the thing, Mercedes…I do mean it…God do I wish I didn't, but I do…"

Mercedes gasped,

"White boy! You get your pretty little ass out here this instant! You love, Blaine! I'm not letting you throw this away!"

The stall door creaked open slowly and Kurt led Mercedes from the boy's bathroom (did the girl have no shame?) and to two empty seats in the back corner of the auditorium. He sighed,

"Now, before you ask, or yell at me, I am in love with Blaine, probably always will be, alright? No, I don't want to break up with him; because quite frankly, it just may kill me, but I have to… it's for Blaine's own good. I just need to find him and tell him."

"No you don't, Kurt! You just said it yourself, you love him! So tell him, and live happily ever after! If you go through with this, then I'll be forced to interfere."

Then, with perfect timing, Blaine appeared in the aisle beside them.

"Then I guess you'll have to interfere. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to speak to my boyfr-Blaine-alone."

Mercedes made a show of leaving, giving Kurt time to change his mind. He didn't.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt slowly. He was even more worried now after Kurt stopped himself from calling Blaine his boyfriend.

"Kurt…did I do something wrong? And don't you dare try and tell me you didn't mean every word of that song. I know you did."

"Blaine…I…we can't do this anymore. I'm no good for you. All I do is cause you worry and sadness. You need someone who isn't in constant danger of being attacked by homophobic football players."

"That would mean a girl, and after a week of Rachel, I've sworn off questioning my sexuality forever. I don't need anyone but you. I've never felt this strongly before, Kurt…I think I love you…"

Kurt nearly jumped Blaine after hearing that last muttered sentence. God, those lips, and those eyes that seemed to look into his soul. He knew that was cheesy and cliché, but he couldn't help it, he loved romance. He just wanted to kiss Blaine's tears away, and tell him he loved him back, but he didn't, he just sobbed.

"Please…" Kurt muttered desperately, tears streaming down his face, "Please don't say that. This is already hard enough. I'm going to go now, and you're going to move on. Go save somebody else. I'm past the point of saving." Kurt turned away and strutted down the steps, telling himself not look back.

"Wait!" he heard Blaine yell behind him. Kurt stopped running, but didn't look at his best friend.

"Never forget me…" Blaine said a bit quieter.

Kurt turned to smile sadly over his shoulder, "Never".


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine broke down when he got home. His mother rubbed his back soothingly, not asking what was wrong, knowing her son would her on his own time. And he did after about 10 minutes of sobbing into his pillow.

"Mom…I know this may sound pathetic, but please don't judge me…Kurt broke up with me tonight…"

Nikki stopped rubbing Blaine's back in shock, "You know I would never judge you. I'm your mother. But back onto the tragedy at hand, why did he do that? The boy loves you!"

"Apparently not…"

Nikki sighed and massaging him again, "Blaine, I may not be gay, but I know love when I see it not to mention what Kurt told me last night was most definitely not a lie, and it made me the happiest mother alive."

Blaine's head shot up from his tear soaked sheets,

"You saw Kurt last night? When"?

His mother nodded,

"After he left from visiting you he surprised me by coming up to my office. Scared me to death, he did. I thought something had happened."

"Well what did he say?"

"He said in his shy, self -conscious way, 'Mrs. Anderson, I know I have no right to show up at your work unannounced, but I need to tell you something of utmost importance. I think I'm in love with you son, and I'm past the point of being frightened; now I'm just plain terrified.'"

Blaine chuckled and smiled sadly, "Sounds like him…" Blaine returned his head into its previous burrow, shaking with the effort of not breaking into sobs again. He failed miserably. If Kurt had said he loved him just last night, why break his heart the very next night?

"Honey," Nikki continued softly, "Kurt is madly in love you. This break up is likely tearing him apart more than you since he is the one who did it. But what exactly did he say? Maybe my girl outlook will help decipher things."

Blaine shifted his head so he wasn't mumbling into his sheets,

"He…he said that he didn't deserve me. That I need someone who isn't as needy as him, someone who isn't in constant danger of being beat up for his sexuality…"

Nikki shook her head. She understood what Kurt was doing now, he really was terrified of this feeling, and he wanted to be perfect for Blaine, but he just didn't feel perfect. She didn't tell her son this yet, though. She had to lead up to that slowly.

"first off, you're in danger of being beat up for your sexuality, and second of all, the only person you could be with who is not in danger of that is a straight girl."

Blaine chuckled for only the second time that night,

"That's exactly what I said."

Taking on a serious tone again, Nikki let her son know her realization,

"Sing to him, baby. He is terrified he isn't perfect for you, and that's all he wants, to be perfect for the man he loves, and you singing to him will bring back his confidence."

Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but his mom could see that he was just going to object,

"Don't tell me that you can't because you won't see him in a proper performance atmosphere again, and you may not, but you make this happen, or I'll do it myself."

Blaine smiled, sudden confidence filling him,

"I know just who can help me with that. Thanks mom! Just… don't tell dad though please?"

Nikki smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead, "Of course honey".


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine had collected himself, he picked up his cell and called Mercedes.

"Mercedes, its Blaine…"

"Blaine? How you holdin' up, boy?"

Blaine sighed shakily, "Not so well, but I need your help to change that. I'm going to serenade Kurt on Friday, and I need your help to make it happen."

"Blaine, I'm all for this, believe me, I was the one who tried to stop Kurt, but planning this in two days? Not possible."

"Yes it is. All you have to do is make sure Kurt is outside in the courtyard amphitheater by 11:50, and I'll do the rest.

"But it's supposed to rain all day Friday."

Blaine smirked to himself, "Exactly. Kurt's all about romance, so I figure if I sing an emotional song, the rain will add the effect, and if he takes me back then he gets kissed in the rain. His biggest fantasy. He needs to see how much he means to me."

Silence met him on the other end of the phone as Mercedes thought this over,

"Damn Dalton, you sure know how to woo somebody."

"No just Kurt." Blaine answered laughing, and then hung up the phone. Now to call Rachel…

"You want me to do what?"

Blaine winced at the girl's screeching, "Help me practice. Rachel, please?"

"Why should I help YOU, the enemy?"

Blaine sighed; he should have known she would put up a fight,

"Fine. I'll tell you, but you cannot tell Kurt understand? I enlisted the help of Mercedes, so talk to her all you want, just no one else!"

Blaine could practically hear the girl smile,

"Oh! So this is about Kurt! Do tell, Blainey!"

Blaine winced for the second time during their two minute conversation. He didn't mind Mercedes calling him by the name of his school, but Rachel calling him Blainey was too much.

"I'm serenading Kurt on Friday at lunch to try and get him back, and I need your help to get the pitch and melody just right."

"Come over now, and we'll start tonight. There is much to do if we are to have this ready on Friday!"

"Thanks a million, Rach! And remember, no one but Mercedes!"

"Yeah yeah. Just hurry up! I'm itching for a project!"

Blaine hung up and raced downstairs, grabbing his keys off his dresser on his way.

"Mom! I'm going to practice the song! I'll be back before midnight, promise!"

Only his mother's sweet voice didn't answer him, his father's gruff tone sounded from the kitchen instead,

"What song, Blaine? I thought your club lost your competition."

Blaine was surprised his father even knew the warblers had had a competition, let alone if they won or lost,

"They did. This is for someone special."

"Is this someone a boy?"

Blaine's eyes darkened in anger when he realized where this was going,

"No dad. I'm suddenly straight, and I'm serenading a girl. Yes! It's a boy! It will always be a boy!"

His father glared down at his son,

"I won't tolerate you disrespecting me, your father, and you will not date this boy."

Blaine shook his head, surprisingly calm in the situation,

"The day you decided not to accept my sexuality was the day you lost the privilege of being my father. I'm going to date this boy. I have been for the past 5 months".

With that he bolted out the door before his father could get a word in. Nikki slowly walked into the kitchen with a packet of divorce papers and her wedding band,

"You not only lost a son that day, but a wife too. I get the house and Blaine, other than that, take your pick at any of our stuff. I don't care about any of it."

Blaine arrived at Rachel's house 15 minutes later to find Mercedes already there.

"Hello ladies. You guys want to know my song choice?"

Rachel nearly pounced on him in anticipation, "Yes yes yes! Hurry up and tell us! I'm dying!"

Blaine shook his in disbelief. He didn't know how anyone could be so hyper, "He's All That by Cascada."

Mercedes smiled widely,

"Good choice. Now let's hear it, this has to be perfect. I'm not letting you sing some half-ass barely practiced version to my boy."

So the group practiced into the evening until midnight when Blaine had to go home. He returned to his mother waiting for him with ice cream.Blaine couldn't believe he was finally free of his father. As much as it probably killed his mom, he knew this would be better for them in the long run. No tyrant to tear them down.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt shuffled into the McKinley cafeteria searching for Mercedes. He sighed and put his stuff down at a random table, not seeing his friend anywhere. He was just sitting down when someone yanked him off the chair. He yelped and turned to glare at the person. He found Mercedes smiling at him,

"Come with me. You need to see this!"

Kurt verbally protested but all the same, he let his best friend drag him through the cafeteria out to the courtyard where it was drizzling. He groaned and pulled his hood up to cover his hair. If his hair was ruined, Mercedes would pay for this,

"What is so important that I have to be out the rain?"

Mercedes just smiled and put and arm around the porcelain boy's shoulders,

"Oh it's worth it, trust me."

Suddenly music began playing and Kurt looked up to see Blaine descending the large steps in the courtyard,

"What is he doing?" he hissed to Mercedes who just put a finger to her lips silencing him.

Kurt was ready to bolt. Run and hid anywhere he could find. He couldn't stand looking at Blaine's face. It broke Kurt's heart. But before Kurt's feet could move, Blaine opened his mouth and started singing, gluing him to the spot, and suddenly, the rain didn't matter anymore.

_I knew it from the start_

_From the first day that we met_

_I knew to take your hand was something I would not regret_

_Since then I found the girl _

_Inside that I wanted to be_

_I slowly notice what he means to me_

_He's all that_

_He's all that I wanted_

_He's all that I needed _

_He is all that I have_

_My baby, he's all that_

_He gives me this feeling_

_He makes me believe it_

_That my love never ends_

_Oh baby, he's all that_

_Oh baby, he's all that_

_Still hard for me to realized that I am on my way_

_But since I been your 'guy' I'm getting stronger day by day_

_For everything I left behind_

_None of it was true_

_Here's my reason I belong to you_

_He's all that_

_He's all that I wanted_

_He's all that I needed _

_He is all that I have_

_My baby, He's all that_

_He gives me this feeling_

_He makes me believe it_

_That my love never ends_

_Oh baby, he's all that_

_He's all that_

_He's all that I wanted_

_He's all that I needed _

_He is all that I have_

_My baby, He's all that_

_He gives me this feeling_

_He makes me believe it_

_That my love never ends_

_Oh baby, he's all that_

_Oh baby, he' all that_

_He gives me this feeling _

_He makes me believe it_

_That my love never ends_

_Oh baby, he's all that_

Blaine held the last note as he stepped in front of Kurt. Kurt held Blaine's gaze, completely ignoring the stares from their fellow classmates.

"Kurt…" Blaine murmured once he caught his breath.

Kurt didn't give him a chance to finish. He launched himself at Blaine and hugged him tightly, afraid that if he let go, this would all be a dream and he would wake up to the reality he had caused. Sadly though, Blaine softly pushed Kurt off, but smiled to assure him he wasn't pushing him away forever,

"Kurt, I'm sorry for whatever made you want to leave me, but please, take me back, I'll do whatever it takes. You are my present and future, and I need you."

Kurt blushed and bowed his head, noticing their audience for the first time since Blaine had started singing. But Blaine didn't let it bother him and took Kurt's hand softly,

"Kurt, ignore them. They are just jealous."

With sudden strength and confidence, Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine as though he hadn't seen him in years. As he pulled away he grasped Blaine's hands and locked eyes with him,

"You are the light at the end of the dark tunnel I've been in since high school, and I desperately need you. You are my everything, and this week apart has killed me. I made a huge mistake ever letting you go, and the fact that you came back to me means the world to me. If you'll still have me, I will be waiting in that New York airport when you graduate and come join me at NYADA."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheeks and hugged him, whispering in his ear,

"I'll be there. We have our whole lives ahead of us, and I plan on spending all of it with you."


End file.
